


Irey

by JauneValeska



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: What if the Allens took in Bart in when he was younger and Iris grew attached?





	Irey

" Irey." Iris West-Allen stared at the little speedster who smiled at her and mispronounced her name. Excitable easily and small for his age with messy brown hair and eyes that looked to be golden. She loved having Bart Allen around. 

He arrived along with future information and recordings weeks ago. She and Barry took him in. She and Barry treated him like a son after finding out what he endured as a child.

When she first introduced him to Wally and saw how they got along she never felt happier. But the day he got a costume and a code name she was never more worried. Him also going to high school was a small factor. Then when he gained a best friend who in his original future would've ended up a tyrant. She was afraid for him. 

Even more when she found out he liked a loud mouthed electrical powered meta human who had a temper. She intimated that girl the second she met her. Then came the day Bart dressed in blue started packing up and was ready. 

" i love you Irey."


End file.
